Frozen Time
by silverdoutrane
Summary: With a battle that teleports them to a different time...and where does Rukia waking up to?
1. Introduction

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**B****FROZEN TIME**

**INTROCUTION****/B**

I _In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _/I

It was another fight against this one Vasta Lorde, he was defeated by luck as he lay there, in between coughs of his own blood, "With…my…last…breath…I'll; take you to a time where you'll be defeated." With that he died using part of his powers, the now Shinigamis', Ichigo (substitute), Renji, Byakuya, Chad and Uruyuu under the order of the General Commander Taichou Yamamoto had to fight against this Vasta Lorde. Rukia was nowhere to be found. Each time when they tried to search via Spirit Pressure tracking it lead to a dead end, she's NOT dead, just mysteriously vanished and this Vasta Lorde was their strongest clue of finding Kuchiki Rukia.

The erea changed around them, this time they were inside a mansion, "Oh boy." Was heard, the men, except Byakuya whipped their head in the direction of the voice, this woman came closer, long waist length smooth bouncy black hair was loose, she had a bathrobe on, a bit of hair fell next to her nose, violet eyes stared at them all; Byakuya felt his heart got stuck in his throat; she was a bit taller than when she was 150 years old, only a shoulder length same height as her sister. She immediately looked at them all, "How? Why?" Was the first words that escaped her lips, it was already noon and it was on her day off, "You know you are lucky it is on my day off, right now we have to hide you from my husband." She answered with a determined smile, pushing them into an empty bedroom, "You'll have to explain to me how you come to be here." She said, "Wait…I'll come by I promise." She said disappearing for a second. She had a lot of changes, she was kinda grateful towards that Vasta Lorde's partner back then.

She wore her standard Shinigami robes on and went back inside, her hair was quickly done into a messy bun, making her look more sultry than normal, "Now…please explain to me how you come to be here?" She asked, Byakuya stared at her, although he made certain she didn't catch his eyes bore on her and the others caught him staring at her. "R-ukia?" Was the first thing that escaped Ichigo's mouth, he blushed furiously, Renji was blushing all over the place; Uruyuu just pulled his glasses upwards some more, "Don't worry Uruyuu even now if it looks bleak don't loose hope in who you truly love." Rukia answered friendly, Chad was well Chad. "Yes, idiot it's me in few years from now…what I've learnt so far or read up on documents so far, is that if I guess correctly, then this will include all of you and your future, you may not escape this room or this confines of this room, I'll bring you necessary food and clothing you can carry, please any of you" here she quickly cast her eyes on her Nii-sama, "may NOT under ANY circumstances meet the future you…if you do then…" She stared sadly at the window at the back of the room, "What will happen Rukia?" Renji asked, "You'll and me will disappear as if we never existed." She said sadness filled her voice, but she smiled. "So tell me how did you come here?" She asked gently again, "We won on sheer luck to beat that Vasta Lorde…he kinda teleported us here." Ichigo replied after long moments of silence, "Oh, then…I'll ask him out on another date, with the date I'll try to bring it to this topic or problem at hand and see what he has to say about this…so please stay here and try at these certain times to hide your spirit rieatsu." She said giving them the times when he'll be there inside the mansion.

She gave them, that night Ramen to eat dinner, as she made herself ready to go out on a date with her husband.

In the meantime…

Rukia had woken up, to a strong smell, she looked around and saw a bird fly out to the setting sun, the sun gave of rays of orange, she thought fondly of a certain substitute Shinigame with spiky orange hair and always wore glare, now whenever they see each other as friends only, for Nii-sama was very strict with her and he ordered her to see him as long as Renji is with her and it must be only on friendly matters. She figured it must be part of his promise to his deceased wife so many years ago.

Children ran with smiles on their faces, the room which she was occupied in was full of handsome men, she was the ONLY female there in recovering mode, all of which was under the healing hands of Haruno Sakura, Rukia wondered if she is any way related to Nii-sama's sword Zenbonsakura.

The men stayed long quiet, but that was all right with her, but when this one young man, with long yellow spiky hair, three fox whiskers on each cheek woken up, he had the striking most beautiful blue eyes Rukia had ever seen; "Sakura-chan…you're mean." He whispered, he had just recently woken up from a terrible dream where his team mate had given him internal bruising for he tried to ask her out again. He almost looked like a mummy; Rukia wanted to laugh but held it in, for a Kuchiki always gives a glare and show no emotion to any one for it's a sign of weakness. Is what they drilled into her, she really started to wonder about that, after a while when he was completely awake, "Ah! You're finally awake!" He said, Rukia stared at him long, "Hey, hey, how long have you been in here?" He asked again, he smiled kindly and Rukia felt her heart began to beat fast. "I don't know how did I come to be here?" She asked instead, "You mean that you don't remember anything at all?" He asked curiously, "No, what should I remember?" She asked feeling slightly depressing, "Oh, while my team and I came back from another mission, you fell and almost hit the ground, I caught you and took you quickly into the Hospital which you are now in, you don't have any village you belong to right?" He asked friendly, "…" Rukia stayed quiet, she didn't know exactly how to replay to that, "It's okay, you can stay here as long as you like…" He said friendly, Rukia took an immediate liking to this handsome man, they've talked and talked; he gave a few jokes she laughed, when the Doctors came in, Rukia almost fell out of her hospital bed, a girl no older than sixteen years old came in and started to heal every one, "Naruto you shouldn't talk so loudly you're going to wake up the other patients that were just operated and healed this morning and they also need their rest." She said, she had shoulder length pink hair, and green eyes, Rukia almost felt out of place, "But Sakura-chan…look the mysterious beauty is finally awake." He said, Rukia blushed deep red that time. Sakura turned around and saw indeed that she's finally awake, "So tell us, please what's your name?" Sakura asked, with a clipboard in her hand.


	2. Chapter 1 Ancient Vows

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

**CHAPTER 1:**

**ANCIENT VOWS.**

"So will you please tell us what is your name?" The pinkkette woman asked, "…Kuchiki Rukia." She said after long moments of silence, "Oh man, what are we going to do? You look almost as if you could've been Hinata's younger twin-sister." Sakura said, although Rukia's eyes were also Violet, but it was a deeper shade purple, "Sakura-chan…can't Rukia-chan stay in the apartment building as we do?" Her team mate asked, "Naruto…I need to first ask her a few questions, "Will you please answer them truthfully for me?" Sakura asked, a nod was given in return; "Where are you from?" Sakura began, "…" Rukia stared blankly at her; she remembered fighting against the Vasta Lorde's partner; but the smaller details are sort of forgotten. "How many injuries did you sustain?" From there onwards it was mostly Hospital related questions, Rukia answered the best way she could, while trying to remember, "Do you have any clan members using Ice?" Naruto asked curiously, "No, Nii-sama uses a different ability." Rukia answered softly, strange enough she remembers her Nii-sama but who is he again? "Oh." Naruto said, leaving her to her own thoughts, "All right, I'll have to write my annual report and send it immediately to Hokage Kakashi-sensei, I'll just have to ask for Ino if her reports is up to date." She said under her breath, "So tell me about you Nii-sama?" He asked curiously, Rukia just smiled and stared back at the window, "…He is a leader of a noble clan." She whispered softly, none of the shinobis' heard her, "Yo! Naruto, we've heard there's a cutie here…so where is she?" Another man's voice was heard, a dog barked and he ran full speed and jumped on Rukia's bed, "KIBA GET AKAMARU OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Sakura stormed inside the bed, "No can do…we're here to visit Hinata…and boy, are you even old enough to be a Chuunin?" He asked, "Kiba what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked angrily sudden, "Naruto…she looks even younger than the Genin's and Academy students." Kiba said pointing at her, "What the hell did you just say, brat?" She asked clearly angrily, giving the deadliest glare, she couldn't really say how old she really is. "It's troublesome…but haven't we learnt in the Ninja Academy…small Dynamite has massive explosion powers or Jutsu within them?" Another boy said, he wore long black pants, ninja sandals, green vest that only is acquired once you're a Chuunin, his hair was in a high Ponytail, he walked slowly back to her bed, "Here is some get well fruit and vegetables' basket; it's standard to give to Konohagakure Hospital patients a get well gift with food." He said, sitting next to her bed and starting to play shogi, "Excuse me, but if it's not too much trouble…may I please join you on shogi?" She asked bowing quickly, her head touching the covers, all the shinobis looked curiously at her, "It's all right…yes you may?" He answered after the shock wore off, "Kuchiki Rukia it's the mysterious beauty we've found on our way back from another mission Shikamaru." Naruto explained quickly, Shikamaru was shocked, Rukia was a fairly player in shogi against Shikamaru.

* * *

It is standard or safety rules inside any Shinobi village, that a certain individual has to go through a certain trial; if successful then they can go inside the registration office and Register their names inside the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure. Yet with a few memories that are forgotten thanks to the Partner, she passed successfully and the Hokage Kakashi has asked for the Nara family to look after her only until her memory returns, then she can go and live on her own.

As the months continue to pass, her memory slowly but surely comes back to her, she stood on the outside of the Shoji doors and stoop that overlooked the Nara forest, the moon was full that Night, she closed her eyes and tried to sense a presence of a Hallow's Rieatsu, "…Still nothing..." she said, "Still nothing what?" He asked, Rukia jumped nearly twenty feet in the air, "Naurto…don't scare me like that." She replied, "Aww…sorry Rukia-chan. Have your memory returned yet?" He asked, she nodded her head, "Well?" Naruto asked, "Why not we train and I'll tell you what I can remember?" She asked instead, "Sounds good to me." He answered, "All right, let me just let Yochina Nara know what I'm going to do and if Shikamaru gets back, he can know where to find me." She said quickly, "It's all right, Shikamaru is right in the house talking to his mother right now in the kitchen." Naruto said quickly, "Thank you Naruto." She said smiling, ever since she woken up inside the hospital bed, Naruto made her feel immediately as if this is her home and if anyone tried to pick on her, he would firstly speak his mind on that matter, the Shinobis' attitudes were different than what she's used to normally, but what is to her normal? Such small details she can't seem to remember.

She and Naruto started to train until neither of them could've seen in the dark, "Naruto aren't you going home to rest?" She asked him curiously, one distant memory came, she couldn't place the face but she always knew as soon as the sunset there was always a man that took her back home.

"No…I'm going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop, wanna join, I always study there whenever there's a huge test the next day at the Academy." He answered simply, "Naruto, you know I'm the only one who's…sorry do you have tomorrow a mission on your shoulders?" Rukia asked, Shikamaru walked quickly because it was necessary, "Rukia the class starts at five minutes from now on, we're going to jump from roof top to roof top." Shikamaru said, "H-Hai." She said and followed him. Rukia didn't notice when Shikamaru was inside the Ninja Academy, when he opened the door she fell face first, the other students laughed at her entrance, "You're late Kuchiki…just take the nearest empty seat." He said calmly, "Sorry sensei." Rukia answered bowing, "Really…it's fine." He said smiling kindly.

"Right now after I've instructed the lesson on you today…Genins' and Ninja Academy students…you're going to tell me the dream for your future or anything that your current team mates don't know about you yet." He said, "Right now as you both now, ancient years ago." He began, "Till now we Shinobis' live under the protection of the Hokage and those who have seen the real Shinigami are dead, yet as each of the Hokage dies in battle, they make the Ancient Vow…the Shinigami who has been summoned to help the Shinobi defeating the enemy, renew that vow, before the Shinobi's soul are going inside the stomach of the Shinigami, that part of the Shinigami's powers are spread making a confused spiritual Rieatsu protecting us or whichever village against bad attacking spirits we can't see, except when we truly die, we don't also need to go with the Shinigami to their residence for we have a different place to go after we died, we ALWAYS go into groups back to wherever the First Hokage and all the previous Shinobis are." He ended with it. Then they had to say what their dreams or something new is…Rukia had a lot of questions to ask for Izumo-sensei.

* * *

**Hope this clears up a lot of stuff...**

**Right now, what I can tell you as you've read, is that the Vasta Lorde's Partner had a katanna and when it's sliced at the right angle, it can make the enemy forget important details; like family members, friends, where you come from, so and in order to get the memory back you've got to work extremely hard to get it back bit by bit.**

**P.S. I've decided on the whim that Shikamaru and Rukia will have a close brother-sister relationship, here you can decide whether he must date Ino/Temari/girl with the glasses, so sorry my cds with the new Shippuunden has gotten a few errors and now I've forgotten what her name was that worked inside the Information Centre.**

**I had to drag Kiba in, this chapter along with Akamaru...sorry it's a bit late in the night, if Kiba or ANY of the other Naruto characters sounds a bit too much OOCNESS please let me know immediately!  
**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Training Academy Time

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you.  
_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**TRAINING TIME/ACADEMY TIME**

After Rukia asked a few questions to Izumo sensei, Uzumaki Naruto came up behind her, "Hey Rukia-chan…how are you? Very interesting questions you asked there." He answered, "Naruto…I'm doing fine, and yes it's just something that I've been wondering about." She replied, he stared at her then look at the full moon, "I know it's too late, to train, but would you mind if we train let's say tomorrow morning, umm not too early so about we start at twelve 'o clock with Ichiraku Ramen, then training immediately there afterwards?" He asked curiously, "Yes, I will love that." She said, "So you don't like to rise too early too?" She asked him, "No, never did, but I will in order to save my friends I'll raise early for them." He said smiling determinedly, Rukia gotten the feeling that he has a lot of suffering he went through alone, Naruto also felt her pain. Naruto and Rukia went to this cafeteria room, it was designed to all Ninja Academy students day and Night, in the Night time however, whenever a Chuunin Shinobi/Kunoichi had no missions, trainings, no working inside the Hospital/Flower shop or any kind of shops, inside this cafeteria.

Naruto and Rukia both bought their food/coffee anything to keep their minds awake enough in the night-time classes; both talked and laughed, Rukia couldn't tell any jokes even, but it didn't mind to Naruto. When the break was over, Rukia and Naruto shared a smile; Rukia blushed and when she broke the eye contact and had to go in, she felt death glares where giving her way, when she looked around, all the younger Genins' and older girls were looking at her, she immediately looked to the ground, "Rukia-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her, "Uh…nothing, it's nothing." She said immediately. When the break was over they stayed quiet for a long time, then their next class, Maito-Gui came zooming in, "FIRST PLACE!" He yelled, "SECOND PLACE!" the younger version of him yelled, immediately afterwards you heard sighs and grunts, it wasn't dreamy sighs whenever a hot handsome man came waltzing into your life, it was that kind of sigh that said not-them-again. Rukia looked at Naruto and he was going all happy, "Fuzzy-eyebrows and Fuzzy-eyebrows sensei!" Naruto greeted them enthusiastically, "Welcome Uzumaki Naruto and what's your girlfriend's name?" Rock Lee asked him, Naruto was in front of the class, "Remember Fuzzy-eyebrows, that last mission I've saved her from falling into the trees and I whispered mysterious beauty?" He answered, "All right, before I begin with the talk of YOUTH to you all, introduce yourselves first and tells us what you like or love the most, even more than BOYS to the girls and GIRLS to boys." The sensei began; "So sensei…what's your name? And your younger brother?" Rukia asked, everyone stayed quiet and then began laughing, Rukia felt like shrinking into her seat, "Settle down and thank you mysterious beauty. I am Maito Gui and this is my student Rock Lee, the most romantic man in Konohagakure and most handsome in all of the shinobi villages." Maito Gui said, everyone could see that they both has a strong close bond with each other.

When it was Rukia's turn, she stood up like all the other kids did, "My name's Kuchiki Rukia and I love anything to do with bunnies." Rukia said all the girls wore cute smiles and all the boys wanted to laugh, Naruto smiled when he learnt she loves bunnies. Rukia blushed again at the smile Naruto gave her, "Aww sweet aroma of youth is full in the air." Rock Lee said silently to his sensei, "You know it means that Sakura is available my favourite student." His sensei said back quickly, "All right, now here's a training table for everyone in this class group, you'll be divided into groups of two and ONLY two, you'll be trained along with me or Rock Lee here every morning at half past four in the morning, for a jogging; we'll first start small then go bigger as we will see how fast you can get used to rising early in the morning, go jogging and have enough energy for the rest of the day." Gui-sensei explained, "So let me guess, it's a youthful challenge?" Naruto asked curiously, "You get it right Naruto-kun." Rock Lee answered. "Before you all go, here is some spandex jumpsuits you all have to wear whenever you're training with us." Gui-sensei said, "WHAT?" All the girls and guys yelled in confusion, Naruto however take one quickly, "Girls it will make you look thinner." Rock Lee said, the girls gave him a death glare of the century and they've punched him that he fell out of the class room, "It's wrong what he just said, we Kunoichis' aren't fat, right Rukia?" One girl said furiously, "R-Right." Rukia said but took one anyway, everyone took one and then they could've walked back to their homes, "Rukia-chan…can I walk with you back to your home?" He asked her, "Sure, Naruto." She replied smiling beautifully, both walked in comfortable silence, then when they were nearer the Nara Compound, "So tell me Naruto, what are you going to do with this spandex jumpsuit of yours?" She asked, "Will put it inside my closet and wear it quickly and ran very fastly before any of my friends can see me in it." Naruto said, "Yes, we can do that, but half past four in the morning." Rukia said, she really did love her late sleeping mornings, "Yes, that's the only problem we have to face with the other students." Naruto said, looking to the sky, "What are you thinking Naruto?" She asked, "About all of my friends, alive and dead." He replied, "Oh." She said, Yochina Nara opened the shoji doors of their house, "Good night Naruto." Rukia said, "Good night Rukia-chan, Mrs Nara." He replied, "Good night Naruto." Yochina said, she and her husband handled him along with the other adults respect to him, but they were the first after what Shikamaru said to Shikaku Nara.

* * *

The next morning at half past four exactly, "WAKE UP YOUNG LADY START TO DO YOUR YOUTHLY EXERCISES!" Rukia's two alarm clock went off, all the Nara's stormed into her bedroom but when they saw that it was only Rock Lee and Maito Gui waking her up, Yochina gave for Maito Gui the deadliest death glare a woman can give and he was in a heart beat out of Rukia's room inside the living room where she said in deadly cold voice, "Everyone living room now, Rukia get changed quickly." She said, everyone did that exactly what she said, and then when Rukia was finished, Yochina won the argument, "Rukia I've got some good news, you'll be training with Naruto later today, so you can go back to bed and rest up a bit." She said kindly, Rukia bowed quickly down, "Thank Yochina-san, but I'm right now fully awake…so I don't mind going to train a bit, the nightmare is coming again if I'm going to bed." Rukia said, for some strange reason Rukia felt that the Nara family felt to her as if they were also her family, she really liked Yochina but after she saw the scary side of hers, Rukia was afraid of her like a daughter would've been. "Nightmares?" Yochina asked, "I'll tell you later, not right now, if it's all right with you?" Rukia answered softly, "Yes…it's all right with me." Yochina replied, as the days went on and on, Yochina slowly started to like Rukia as though she's her own flesh and blood daughter.

Rukia wore the spandex green jumpsuit, as the duo did, "NEXT STOP IS UZUMAKI NARUTO'S APARTMENT!" Maito Gui yelled, Rock Lee and Maito Gui along with Rukia had to chant all the way to Naruto's place Youth Go/Go Youth all the time, when they've reached Naruto 's place, Rock Lee had to wrestle and he stormed out of Naruto's apartment, "He's using Rasengan in his sleep Gui-sensei." Rock Lee answered, "Then we'll leave the young Uzumaki and we three will go and jog a bit. We'll drop you off at the Nara residence." Maito Gui answered, "Right sir." Rukia bowed down, "First rule of youth, never ever bow down before your comrades." He said, "R-Right." She said shocked.

After the training session she took a quick shower and then fell asleep until half past eleven, she jumped up; "Oh my gosh! Yochina-san? Shikakau-san? Oww!" She yelled she ran into someone, when he turned around it was Shikamaru, "Sorry Shikamaru." She said, "Oh and is your mother at home right now or not?" She asked, "No and are you going in public wearing that?" Shikamaru asked, "Yes, what is wrong with it?" She asked, "It look too much troublesome on you, wear something that is less troublesome on you in public please." He replied, Rukia knew that troublesome in one sentence from the next means, the first one, means it looks awful on her, "Right I'll go change quickly." She replied, she went and gotten pants and a mesh shirt on with a jacket the Nara Clan borrows to her as long as she stays inside their home, with Ninja sandals she ran, "Oh and I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen shop to meet Naruto then we're going to train immediately afterwards, are you coming or not?" Rukia asked, "Sorry, but I've got a new mission to go to later today and it's a troublesome mission." He said. "Oh okay." Rukia answered. "Rukia?" Shikamaru asked, "Yes." She answered, "Are you all right now?" He asked, "…I really don't know." She answered truthfully running to go to Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

"Rukia-chan you're late." Naruto said it was five minutes past twelve o'clock the afternoon, "Sorry I've gotten a bit lost on the way here…this place is kind of familiar yet it is much more beautiful, I really wouldn't mind living here forever, no matter if its with the Nara family or in an apartment, it's really peaceful for the soul and mind." She said to Naruto, he smiled again, "It's because of the previous Hokages and those times shinobis and Kunoichis working hard to get here today, we still work every day hard to keep it this way." He replied, "Thank you Ayame one-chan, can I have my third bowl of Ramen pretty please?" Naruto asked, "Sure and what Ramen would you like?" She asked Rukia, "I'll have whatever he is having." Rukia answered.

Rukia and Naruto ate Ramen together and they laughed as Naruto told her jokes, all the pranks he used against everybody those that he got away from, Rukia on the other hand told him a bit of dreams, she had lately she did have in fact that nightmare again Yochina ran and hugged her till she clamed down earlier that morning, she had cried out Kaien's name, yet when they've asked her who he is, she stared at them a bit blankly but said that Kaien-dono and Uzumaki Naruto has the exact same traits she had met.

After the Ramen both went to the training fields and there she and Naruto started to train throwing the Kunais, Shurikens the right way into the right target till it was time to go to classes, both raced together at the gate to say good bye to Shikamaru and then to the Nara household, where Rukia quickly showered and ate that night dinner with Shikaku and Yochina Nara, then she and Naruto met each other where Naruto used to sit at the swing in front of the Ninja Academy, "This is the swing I used to sat on before I became a Genin." He said with a sad smile on his face, Rukia sat quietly next to him on the ground. When the bell rang both walked side by side inside the academy, "All right Genins, today we're going to talk a bit about Medical Ninjutsu, your Instructor for today is Haruno Sakura." Izumo-sensei introduced her, she came in, "All right about Medical Ninjutsu…"

* * *

**Hope this clears up a lot of stuff...**

**Right now, what I can tell you as you've read, is that the Vasta Lorde's Partner had a katanna and when it's sliced at the right angle, it can make the enemy forget important details; like family members, friends, where you come from, so and in order to get the memory back you've got to work extremely hard to get it back bit by bit.**

**P.S. I've decided on the whim that Shikamaru and Rukia will have a close brother-sister relationship, here you can decide whether he must date Ino/Temari/girl with the glasses, so sorry my cds with the new Shippuunden has gotten a few errors and now I've forgotten what her name was that worked inside the Information Centre.**

**I had to drag Kiba in, this chapter along with Akamaru...sorry it's a bit late in the night, if Kiba or ANY of the other Naruto characters sounds a bit too much OOCNESS please let me know immediately!  
**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE :LOVE: YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	4. Chapter 3  Medical Ninjutsu

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you.  
_

**CHAPTER 3:**

**MEDICAL NINJUTSU…**

"All right, as Izumo-san has introduced me, I am Haruno Sakura; team mate of Uzumaki Naruto over there in the front row, what I'm going to tell you about Medical Ninjutsu is what you'll probably get this in the Chuunin Examinations First round, when we were twelve years old." The pinkkette began, she had a brown short mini skirt on, with the red Haruno blouse on, with her hair hanging loosely and she wore normal shoes for once on, also boots that her friend Ino bought her last week on their girls day out, as a late birth day present for Sakura. "Medical Ninjutsu is about concentrating your chakra on your team mates or your own wounds and stop the injury immediately after you've scanned where the injury is and cleaned it up immediately afterwards." Sakura began with the definition, Rukia took notes while Naruto stared at her with in love eyes at her, and "…You're girlfriend?" She whispered softly to Naruto, No-no-no it's nothing like that at all Rukia-chan." Naruto said, "Naruto, Rukia stay quiet while I'm talking!" Sakura yelled their way, all the other Genins and Ninja Academy students quickly quiet down. She continued on in detail about the necessary medical plants to be used while travelling, soldier pills she went quickly about this, knowing that her fellow Chuunin Choji Akamachi will go in detail about soldier pills, necessary first aid medical Ninjutsu to other medical related stuff, what may be given to them all.

After medical Ninjutsu class Rukia and Naruto walked side-by-side together, "So where were all the previous students for this morning's early training and you using Rasengan on Lee-sensei!" Rukia asked giving a punch on his shoulder, "I sleep-training, Rukia-chan." Naruto said, "Sleep-training?" She asked, "Yes…" He began explaining to her about the sleep-training, "So are you a teacher's aide or not Naruto?" Rukia asked, "No, I'm not yet a Teacher's Aide, that is all the Genins' my age and younger can become Teacher's Aides or Night Time teachers' whenever there's no mission to go to/mission reports to write about." Naruto answered very softly about him not being a teacher's aide or Chuunin at all, Rukia had to stand a bit closer to listen about it. "So what is our next class?" Naruto asked, "It's Taijutsu class, Rock Lee and Gui-sensei are giving it to us." Rukia replied, both walked to the Taijutsu class. They were the first and so they had to wait for all the other students, Naruto had a certain smile, which Rukia looked curiously at, "Naruto…what are you planning?" She asked curiously, "Crap, they are all coming this way." He used a certain word repeatedly, when Rukia turned around it was their class group coming their way. "Let's go inside, Rukia-chan." He said waiting for her to walk in first.

"Where were you all this morning, EXCEPT RUKIA AND NARUTO!" Gui-sensei started to yell as soon as everyone came in, "THAT'S NOT YOUTHFULL AT ALL!" Lee answered after Gui's yelling, "Right as punishment you all, EXCEPT RUKIA AND NARUTO, are going to jogging one hundered laps around Konohagakure, NO COMPLAINTS OTHERWISE I'LL ADD MORE FOR YOU YOUNGSTERS!" He answered, all the students sigh and walked very slowly to the front, when everyone was out except Rukia and Naruto, Rock Lee came over to them, "Naruto-Kun and Rukia-san you both can train Taijutsu in our dojo, here's the keys and I'll get it from you as soon as this class ends, it's the next building next to the Ninja Academy." Rock Lee said giving the keys to them.

"Naruto, why is it that Rock Lee trust you so much as with the Keys of his dojo?" Rukia asked curiously, "I guess it's to do, because we went on a few missions together and because I'm his rival probably." He said friendly, to her. "Oh." She replied, "So what do you know about hand-hand combat style?" Naruto asked, "I'll show you." She said with a determined gleam in her eyes. Naruto smiled at this, so they began, she ran and tried to trip him, he jumped over her and grabbed her ankle, she fell and he was quickly on top of her, "Seems…we have to work on your speed also Rukia-chan." He answered, she blushed "Uhm…Naruto…can you please get off me?" She asked, "Sure." He said, giving his hand to her as he pulled her up, they both started to warm up a bit, then ran a few laps, in the dojo. "Here…we both are going to do a few back ups with these two heavy bags that we need to lift." He replied, Rukia almost fainted on the ground there. "So you're not a Teacher's Aide at all Naruto?" Rukia asked to make double sure, "Yes, I'm not…I'm just teaching you everything that Pervy Senin told me and what I've learnt in Ninja Academy when I was six years old." He said, "If you're finished with this, then I'll train you with tree climbing; the way Kakashi-sensei trained us." He replied, she nodded her head. When both were finished with the training of the back ups with the heavy bags, Rock Lee came inside his dojo. "Oh, you're done already?" He asked, Rukia was worn out, but she gave a determined look, "Yes." Naruto replied, he also looked a bit tired but also wore a smile of pure happiness for a long while, looking at Rukia."Rukia-chan do you like reading books?" Naruto asked, giving the keys to Rock Lee, his rival but in a weird way also his friend. "Yes, why?" She asked, "No reason at all. Thank you, Fuzzy-brows." He said walking to the showers' for the gentlemen, Rukia walked also to the showers.

When both were done, Rukia had luckily evaded all the girls when they wanted to ask her something. They met each other again at the cafeteria, this time however when they both sat at their usual table, there was this tension in the air. Rukia looked at this one guy, he had a determined look on his face, there were two other people on either side of him, one was a girl with long pointy upper ponytails with a nice cute outfit, the other one wore glasses and it seems that he had the flu again. The boy used a quick hand signals and next second there were two women with clouds surrounding their bodily parts, Rukia blushed deep red along with the men, Naruto ran punched him quickly, "Not in front of Rukia-chan Konohamaru." He whispered quickly, Moegi punched Konohamaru, "When are you gonna stop using this crazy technique in front of everyone?" She yelled in frustration, "Naruto what is this technique?" Rukia asked just being curious, "I…mean is it something you learn by yourself?" Rukia asked while blushing, Naruto and Konohamaru stared curiously at her, everyone was in shocked silence immediately there afterwards. "Yes…it's something I've created and do use it from time to time." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head. "So what classes do we have after break Rukia-chan?" He asked after they all greeted and talked about anything and everything, "It's Genjutsu class." Rukia answered, Naruto wore a facial expression showing he doesn't look forward to that class.

The Genjutsu class started but Rukia's mind wasn't on the subject at all, Naruto looked curiously over her side and saw she had a dreamy look on her face, he knew it wasn't about any boy, but about what Haruno Sakura said earlier that night, about one other medical-ice type of Rabbit Summoning Jutsu, they not only heal but can also attack with the Ice type, she heard a distant voice somewhere in the depths of her soul; the Vasta Lorde's Partner really did a wonderful job, that Rukia must also remember who is calling to her, she threw an uneasy glance at Naruto, "What's wrong Rukia-chan?" He asked as he tried to take notes for Rukia's sake, "Didn't you hear that?" She whispered, "Heard what?" He asked curiously, staring with concerned eyes at her, "No it's nothing." She replied, the teacher went on and on about different types of Genjutsus known to the Shinobi world.

After the Genjutsu it was the second last class, weapons's class, here it was Tenten and the sword expert woman, training everyone right on how to throw the shurikens right in the target areas, kunias also throwing the right way, those that are Genins' had to keep practising to improve on their weapon skills. As soon as that part of the class was over, the sword expert woman divided them into groups of two, Naruto and Rukia were one group, they had to spar against each other with kunias offensive only, there was a huge difference between offensive and defensive in weaponry fights.

When that class was over, they had the last type of class to attend Ninjutsu class. Not only did they had to practice a bit on Medical Ninjutsu, but also all types of different Ninjutsu they had to do, Naruto's clones Multiple Kage Bunshin No Jutsu was the best of the best, but the others, Replacement Techinque had to have a few practice rounds, as well as the normal clones techniques. Rukia was very good at Ninjutsus even medical Ninjutsu. Sakura remembered what her shishou last time told her before she went into a coma and she came to where Rukia and Naruto sat, "Rukia-san…if it's all right with you, I want to train you a bit more on Medical Ninjutsu and fighting Taijutsu style?" Sakura said with a determined facial expression on her face, Rukia knew she was really pretty, "H-Hai." She said after a while, she first looked at Naruto and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

After their classes ended for the night, Naruto and Rukia walked back to the Nara household, although this time she was more silent than what he is used to, "Rukia-chan?" Naruto began, when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, she blushed even more, the moon had a beautiful view on his deep blue eyes, "N-Naruto…nothing's wrong, just s-some dream I'm having this morning." She said, "And what is it about?" He asked, "N-Naruto would you still be my friend, if hypothetically speaking I killed my crush in order to save him?" She whispered that question very quickly.

* * *

**Hope this clears up a lot of stuff...**

**I'm sorry I've brought two times the Medical Ninjutsu...it's important for Rukia's Summoning No Jutsu...  
**

**Right now, what I can tell you as you've read, is that the Vasta Lorde's Partner had a katanna and when it's sliced at the right angle, it can make the enemy forget important details; like family members, friends, where you come from, so and in order to get the memory back you've got to work extremely hard to get it back bit by bit.**

**P.S. I've decided on the whim that Shikamaru and Rukia will have a close brother-sister relationship, here you can decide whether he must date Ino/Temari/girl with the glasses, so sorry my cds with the new Shippuunden has gotten a few errors and now I've forgotten what her name was that worked inside the Information Centre.**

**I had to drag Kiba in, this chapter along with Akamaru...sorry it's a bit late in the night, if Kiba or ANY of the other Naruto characters sounds a bit too much OOCNESS please let me know immediately!  
**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE :LOVE: YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Summoning No Jutsu Class

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you.  
_

**CHAPTER 4:**

**SUMMONING NO JUTSU CLASS**

"Rukia-cha…will you please ask that question a bit slower?" Naruto asked, he only heard, 'killed' and 'saved' from the question, "I said…would you still be my friend…if hypothetically speaking I killed my crush in order to save him?" She asked again, that night they've walked back in awkward silence for Naruto didn't know how to answer that question to Rukia, but he didn't think worse of her, just didn't know how to answer that type of question.

"Rukia-chan…is this type of pain you had to live with? Were you forced to kill your crush?" Naruto asked, "He…wasn't only my crush…of what I can remember…he was my…superior..." Rukia replied, Youchina opened the door; "…Everyone always goes through a certain pain, but the kind of pain that everyone has in common is the death of loved one, whether it's a team mate, crush or even a superior. It's what you do afterwards that always defines you unique and strong." Naruto said as the wind blown and it was a full moon night, which Rukia really like the stars and Naruto's eyes were shining more that night, Rukia felt she blushed more than when she met him, "Besides Rukia…remember this…whenever you're struggling with a question that I can't answer, you can always ask Mrs. Youchina or even Sir Shikaku over there, or even anyone of my age or older, they have their own wisdom and with their wisdom, you can make up your own mind and decide how you're going to move forward from then on." He continued, "Good night Naruto." Youchina said softly, Naruto jumped nearly thirty feet in the air, "Aah!" He yelled turning around, Youchina Nara, had a very rare smile on her face, it's a kind of smile that almost wants to break into laughter. Shikaku knows that the next few days, she'll be very happy and be in her zone of pure happiness. Naruto composed himself quickly, "Good night, Sir Shikaku and Mrs Youchina…and good night Rukia." He said looking at her facial expression he gave her a quick hug.

Rukia blushed but hugged quickly back, "Thank you Naruto." She whispered, "…Rukia-chan?" He called to her; she turned around, "Yes?" She asked, "It still wouldn't stop me, from being your friend." He said, Rukia looked at him, "T...Thank you, Naruto." She said and walked back inside the Nara compound.

* * *

That night after she took a warm-hot bubble bath, Youchina had prepared for her; then she was 'cute troublesome' towards Shikaku, both went to their bedroom…Rukia lain in the bathtub full of bubbles, it was a bubble bath holder with a bunny on it, Rukia smiled rarely her beautiful smile, while she let it soak in what Naruto told her that night, but one thing she can't remember is that she let her sword pierced through his heart, but for what, what was the exact reason she done it.

She also wondered if she must push Naruto away from her. Maybe she must talk to Shikamaru and see what he has to say on this. She decided as she continued to bath and didn't want the bubbles to be completely gone, she still wanted to soak a bit in them, so she quickly washed herself and her hair. She then lay a bit more, till the bubbles were gone, pulled out the plug of the bath and washed it with a special jug full of mild water the bath clean.

She then went to her bedroom and lay on her bed reading a book she found in the living room and it was not a 'Make Out tactics' novel by the legendary Toad Shinobi or as Naruto nicknamed him, Pervy Senin. But a normal Romance Novel to read herself to sleep, she fell asleep with the lights on; much later that night, Youchina came in, wearing her husband's t-shirt, took the book and placed it on Rukia's end table, making double sure that the covers were snugly closed around her petite body, comb her fingers through her hair kissing her on the forehead, switching off the lights, when she was at the door, "Shikaku?" She whispered curiously, he only smiled and picked her up bridal style…

* * *

The next morning at exactly half past four in the morning "WAKE UP YOUNG LADY! TIME FOR YOUR YOUTHLY EXERCISES!" Her two alarms went off, she seriously doesn't need an alarm clock at all, she did what Ichigo always do whenever his dad wake him up for school, she tried to punch, kick anything to get them away from her so that she could get some early sleep. "Lee-san…remind me to ask for Naruto to teach me, the sleep-training when I see him later today please." Rukia mumbled in her sleep, getting slowly dressed, then went out with them out of her bedroom window, Youchina was just too tired to open her eyes and giving the Work out fanatics the 'glare' to them.

They all ran and yelled go youth/youth go all the way till Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. Naruto gave in his sleep again the Rasengan and Lee stormed out of Naruto's apartment, this time four clones and it wasn't one, but two Rasengans waiting in ready for Lee. Then they all ran to their usual laps, without Naruto.

Later that morning, Rukia walked with Youchina to the market place, she had to buy some groceries for their home and also some necessary stuff for the annual Christmas decorations for the Nara Family Forest Dinner, which is always held inside their forest, with Shikaku and his team mates families' and Shikamaru, Youchina and this time it will be with Rukia that will join them for the very first time. "Rukia tell me do you like sweets or deserts?" Youchina asked, "…I remember drinking juice one time, but sweets or deserts? I really can't remember when I had those or how it even tasted like." She answered honestly, Youchina stared at her for a short while, she knows that the Ninja Academy Classes whether it's night or day time classes were open from Monday-Friday, except when there is war then there is no school for the children and everyone, whether you're a Genin or even a higher class Shinobi/Kunoichi everyone is then at war protecting what is precious to them.

Naruto was also at the market that day to buy his food stock, he ran out yesterday of Ramen and his morning milk which he always eating and he can't go and surprise for Sai and barrage his cub boards for Ramen. He already did two days ago, also a bit of friendship time, just to see if Sai is still Sai. He seriously needed to talk with Kakashi-sensei and ask him, if he, Sakura-chan, Sai and Yamato-Taichou can go on a mission, any kind except the D-Rank Missions.

Rukia kept looking long at the list and walked on without looking up wards, Youchina had a very interesting writing style, it wasn't calligraphy at all, but it was sweet and in it's own way romantic. She then "Oomph…Hey…Naruto?" Rukia said she wanted to say sorry, when she saw she had bumped again into Naruto, "Hey Rukia-chan…good afternoon Mrs Youchina." Naruto greeted them both, "Good afternoon Naruto, here to buy some groceries?" Youchina asked, "Yes." He said, the trio walked and Naruto was himself, making jokes, Rukia laughing, then went and talked to her about his adventures. Naruto stare ahead when Sakura came running their way, "Naruto…Kakashi-sensei wants to see you now. Good afternoon Mrs Nara-san, Rukia." The pinkkette said, "Is it another mission?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice, "No." Sakura said, seeing what Naruto bought, "Oh…when are you going to buy some vegetables and some fruits Naruto?" She asked, "Maybe when I'm a Jounin." Naruto replied, Sakura just smiled friendly and then they both walked to the Hokage's office, after Naruto paid for his groceries, "Oh and Rukia-chan…how about we train today at four p.m?" He asked her, "Sure…the usual place?" She asked him, "Yes…see you then Rukia-chan and be on time." He said waving good-bye to her, she did the same, Youchina was standing in the crowd and had a smile on her face, she knew that look, which Rukia gave for Naruto, and it's the same look she gave for Shikaku when they had started seeing each other.

* * *

That afternoon she and Naruto trained a bit taijutsu together till neither of them could stand anymore, "Naruto…how do you do, the sleep-training?" Rukia asked curiously, "Well…why not, ask for Kiba and Akamaru and Shino too?" Naruto answered, "Is it that you don't have the answer to that too?" She asked, "Or you can ask for Yamato-Taichou and he will tell you exactly how we do that in our sleep." Naruto suggested while shaking off the horror of looking inside Yamato's restless eyes where he didn't sleep at all; when they went on a mission together with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru as well as Hinata, just to find Sasuke Uchiha, they were late again in finding him.

"Oh…I need to go and take a quick shower, then go to Ichiraku Ramen shop, wanna join me for a quick bite at Ichiraku Ramen shop, before you go to classes tonight?" Naruto asked, "Yes, I just need to take also a quick shower inside the Nara house and why must I go alone to classes tonight?" Rukia asked intrigued, "Well…I'll explain at Ichiraku Ramen now-now." Naruto said excitedly.

"Okay see you then." She said, both dashed to their respective homes and quickly gotten ready for the night time classes and before that Ichiraku Ramen shop time. As Naruto waited for her at the Ramen shop, Rukia did run after telling for Youchina where she would be, if Youchina needed anything from Rukia.

"So Naruto why must I go alone to the Academy?" Rukia asked curiously, "Well…you see all of the Shinobis and Kunoichis who can do Summoning No Jutsu, is either in work or on mission mode; so the Hokage Kakashi-sensei has asked me to give tonight to you all a bit of a lesson of Summoning No Jutsu and also tomorrow morning till afternoon, we will be more than just you and I training today, I've asked for Kakashi-sensei if you can join our team training and he said it was all right." Naruto explained excitedly. Rukia smiled, "So I need to take also notes for you for tonight's other classes?" Rukia asked, "Yes, please." He smiled in a very cute way, Rukia wanted to hug them then and there, but hold herself in composure.

* * *

That Youchina and Shikaku walked with her to the ninja academy, that night was Youchina and Shikaku was a games night at the Yamanakas' household and it was on the way to the Academy, well they did take a different turn from their forest to go to the Academy. She said to them good-bye and also said a thank you to them both.

Rukia sat almost alone when she saw familiar faces, "Rukai-onee-san." Konohamaru's voice said, the trio already sat next to each other, "Konohamaru-san and everyone good evening." Rukia greeted them, "Good evening Rukia-onee-san…where is Naruto- onii-san?" He enquired, "He'll be giving one of our classes tonight." Rukia answered, "Oh…then do you wanna join us?" Konohamaru asked friendly, "Well there can only sit about three people on the benches so that everyone can write comfortably…Thank you Konohamaru, but I'm…used to be alone and to be…without…friends." She said the last part very softly; the trio had to strain to hear what the last part was, "Rukia-onee-chan what happed in your past that you're used without friends?" Konohamaru asked, "That…I can't tell you really…because I can't really remember who is or was my childhood friend and why did I drift apart from him/her?" She answered another Shinobi boy sat next to her and stares at her curiously.

As their usual classes begin with Ninjutsu classes, they have greeted their sensei Izumo, and then went to the next classes. Taijutsu where Lee and Maito Gui sensei started to build up their speed in taijutsu they didn't teach them the Lotus or any of their special taijutsu lessons that is only reserved for Maito Gui and Rock Lee alone, with the exceptions of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke back in the Chuunin Examinations rounds.

When it was time for the Summoning No Jutsu Class or as the summoners' call it, Kuchiyose No Jutsu Class, Uzumaki Naruto walked in when the class group was in, "All right everyone let's go outside!" Naruto said and everyone had to follow him to the training grounds where he and Rukia usually train there. "Good evening class, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and believe it one day your future Hokage. About tonight's class, summoning no jutsu is a space-time that allows the summoner that means you and me to transport animals to our world. The hand signals are Boar, dog, monkey, ram or ram." Naruto went into slow motion to show them the hand signals in the correct fashion way. One method of summoning the animals is with signing a blood contract on a scroll. Some have tattoos on their body parts also. After you've signed the contract you only need to give a small donation of blood to summon the animals you've signed a contract with." Naruto said, "All right, I'm going to show you practically." Naruto said and done in a quick way the hand signs, Boar, Dog, Monkey and Ram, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He said and the twin toads came by, "Yo Naruto." The elder of the twins said. Everyone stared in awe of it. "All right everyone say hello to my two Toads…" He said their names and everyone said hello, "All right class for the ending of today's lesson, I'm going to leave you with a bit of a challenge, at the end of the day…why not try to see what affinity of the type of animal you have for and try to use an empty scroll and summon the animal for the next class which is two weeks before Chuunin Examinations." Naruto said, he also forgotten to tell them the story of his shisou-Jiraiya.

* * *

**P.S. I was a tad bit too lazy and I really don't know how to, I'm kinda new with research and stuff that's why I've took this summoning no jutsu from Narutopedia.  
**

**I'm sorry I've brought two times the Medical Ninjutsu...it's important for Rukia's Summoning No Jutsu...  
**

**Right now, what I can tell you as you've read, is that the Vasta Lorde's Partner had a katanna and when it's sliced at the right angle, it can make the enemy forget important details; like family members, friends, where you come from, so and in order to get the memory back you've got to work extremely hard to get it back bit by bit.**

**P.S. I've decided on the whim that Shikamaru and Rukia will have a close brother-sister relationship, here you can decide whether he must date Ino/Temari/girl with the glasses, so sorry my cds with the new Shippuunden has gotten a few errors and now I've forgotten what her name was that worked inside the Information Centre.**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE :LOVE: YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	6. Chapter 5 A Challenge

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

I really didn't know what to do, but I am kinda depressed, anyhow, I've finally written this and a bit spoilers, alret, about how Shirayuki looks like and also I'm not so sure about her eyes...

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you._

_In glimpses of seperations,_

_We learn and must succeed in_

_What life is teaching us,_

_It is one tough lesson_

_I've gained you back...  
_

**CHAPTER 5:**

**A CHALLENGE**

Rukia and Naruto walked together back to the Nara household, "…Naruto, the summoning no jutsu…what happens when you just summon the animal, before you made a contract with them?" She asked curiously, "Well…you get teleported to the animal's place." Naruto answered, "Oh…" They both walked in silence, then when they were at last in front of the Nara's house, "…Naruto, I've remembered something else, can we sit in front of Mrs Youchina and Mr Shikaku Nara's house please there's something I need to share with you?" She asked, he sat next to her on the ground, "I'm trying to remember who is calling out to me, like a…I don't know how to explain it, but…I know it's a woman's voice…but I remember" – it was another raining season inside Konohagakure, not the ones that tells the Shinobi that one or another Konohagakure Shinobi/Kunoichi died, just normal raining weather.

Rukia did say good-bye to Naruto and felt while he hugged her only to comfort her, a blush came on and she loved every single bit of a happiness sweeping through her body, she still heard that name and she wondered while she looked at the raindrops, "…Shirayuki…huh?" She said softly, all around her the rain drops fallen from the sky on the outside of her window, making her want to dance in the rain; Youchina came inside her bedroom, "…Rukia is everything all right?" She asked curiously, Rukia didn't eat or made the usual night time drinks for her and everyone inside their house, although Shikaku was on a men's night out with his old team mates and friends, "Ye-Yes everything is all right Youchina-san." Rukia answered, Youchina knew that it was an outright lie, "…Rukia who is Shirayuki? You're older sister?" She enquired.

The next morning at half past four when her usual alarm clocks wanted to wake her up, Rukia was already training in the backyard of the Nara household, Youchina showed for Rock Lee and Maito Gui and his whole class group exactly where Rukia was, "…She started to train since two o'clock in the morning." Youchina replied hiding a yawn, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed." She said waiting for them to leave, Rukia kept on training till it was breakfast time, "Rukia, it's time for breakfast." Youchina said softly, "I'll be right there, still need to prefect this…move." She replied to Youchina, "All right then, just remember that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and it's also a Nara rule…all dining hours is at these times and is spent around the table before you go and do your own training." She said, "H-hai." Rukia answered and stopped for a moment to go and eat quickly breakfast, after breakfast she started to train again.

* * *

Rukia was busy taking a bath when she heard that distance voice again, around her it seems as though she was inside a Genjutsu area; "Kai." She said as she tried to dispel the Genjutsu; nothing happened it still stayed the same, **"Rukia if you call out my name, you will see it's not a Genjutsu at all."** The voice said soothingly calm. "Who are you?" Rukia asked a bit nervous and at ease at one weird point, **"Seems that the Vasta Lorde has injured my heart, that you even forget my name…try to remember, when you do remember it will be easier for you to summon my rabbits to help you in the Shinobi world."** The same voice said sadly with a cold attitude, **"Something I must share with you, my heart; there is no room to be a losing heart at all; don't you agree."** She said challenging her out, knowing that Rukia can't resist a challenge at all, Youchina and Shikaku couldn't open the bathroom door at all, and when they opened it with Shikaku's shadow bind, the air was again normal, Youchina walked in first, "…Rukia, are you all right?" She asked again, "She challenged me." Rukia said happily, "Challenged you?" Youchina asked quickly scanning the room to see if there's anybody here that used ice at all, but she found none.

Rukia had to get dressed quickly and went out to immediately beginning with her training, "Sakura…what can we do for you?" Youchina asked quickly, "…Is Rukia-san here?" The pinkkette doctor asked, "Yes, just wait a minute. Rukia Haruno Sakura is here, it's for your training with Team Kakashi." She called friendly, Rukia stormed form the back training grounds to the front of the house, "Oh, thank you Youchina-san." Rukia said waving good-bye to them.

It was like this, Sakura trained with Sai and Naruto trained with Rukia, Yamamoto just stared and helped with the new team formation training, then all four of the teenagers had to go and fight against Yamamoto-Taichou. Naruto and Rukia did a hand-hand training very well, Rukia always ended somehow on the ground and Naruto on top of her. Then Sakura started to train with Rukia Taijutsu with Rukia and told her, she wants to see how well Rukia can control her chakra and how well she can dispel the Genjutsus. It was when it was time for lunch when Yamamoto-Taichou called a break time and everyone went to Ichiraku Ramen shop, "Naruto, have you taught Rukia about chakra control?" Sakura asked, "Not yet Sakura-chan." Naruto answered, "Rukia…I'm going to challenge you to complete this training in a fewer days then I did when I was thirteen years old. For now you're going to climb a tree, using the kunai and try to beat my old record." Sakura said with a challenging gleam in her eyes, "How long did it take for you to complete this training successfully?" Rukia asked, "Oh, the tree climbing exercises! Rukia-chan, I have to tell you this." Naruto went on in detail on how he and his old team mate, here Sakura and Naruto gave sad smiles, Rukia turned quickly to see what does Sai and Yamamoto taught about this, they only stared sadly at how the happy memories brought back the painful ones.

* * *

Rukia started to climb the tree using only her feet, but she fell a few times. Rukia kept on training. Naruto decided to train with her on the tree climbing training, while concentrating on her tree and her chakra at the same time.

Sakura and Sai had to come and get Rukia and their team mate, Uzumaki Naruto from the training fields into the Ninja Academy, "Haruno-san and Sai-san over here!" Rukia called, they both stared up in unison, Rukia was on top of the toppest branch of a Sakura tree and Naruto the next tree with the exact same height. Rukia smiled but looked worse than Naruto did.

Naruto and Rukia went back to the training fields and both started to train after classes, Yamamoto had to go and oversee how the twosome trained and had to inform Shikaku and Youchina that Rukia will be keep on training, everyone saw her as a third Naruto or a Rock Lee who keeps on training. The two fell asleep on the grass, Rukia lain with her one hand asking to hold it, Naruto's hand on top of hers, Rukia unconsciously slowly closed her hand in Naruto's, Naruto unconsciously squeezing their united hands.

* * *

In the distant future…

The future Rukia came back tiredly, but happy from her date, "…Are you all right?" She asked kindly, Renji and Ichigo kept on blushing, Byakuya well was watching her from the shadows without the others releasing it. "…Y-Yes." Ichigo said, his voice going a bit too deep, "…All right then, I've got some good news and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" Rukia asked, she had worn a beautiful kimono for it was her and her husband's second date, "…Bad news." Chad said, "The bad news is…we cannot teleport you back, even with the help of the mad scientist Taichou-Kurotsuchi's latest development." Rukia answered, standing next to her Nii-sama, "The good news is…it all depends on my past self, when she remembers who you are, not just names; but everything that makes you, well you, then you can go back in your time." Rukia answered, "I'll take these dishes and get you enough food for the night, and I'll bring some extra warm blankets for you all. But first tell me…how was your first night here?" She asked, the men looked quite embarrassed, "Midget, you better tell you're past self to remember us all, because it's going nuts to sleep next to Pineapple head over here!" Ichigo said, Rukia smiled a perfectly fake smile, then the next second Ichigo went and a whole in the wall was made, "Ichigo, I've forgotten to tell you this, but I'm a lot shorter tempered then when I was one hundered and fifty years ago." She said in a deadly calm voice.

* * *

Rukia kept on training the next few days and felt more and more self confident that she completed this training quickly, the entire Academy students had to sit and wait in the next room for their results, Rukia was excellent in all the jutsus, Naruto came in to wish her good luck, "Rukia-chan, never underestimate anyone, for it's our secret weapon, whenever an enemy shinobi underestimate us, we use it against them." Naruto warned her, "…All right." She said, when it was her name to be called, they wanted to see if she can perform a replacement technique perfectly, she did it then.

She wondered if she must show it to Naruto. "Rukia-chan! I'm so glad you did it; let's go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate!" Naruto said giving her a hug from behind her, she blushed furiously, "Naruto, it's troublesome, but why don't you join us for dinner, you can bring as many ramen as you like to our home." Shikamaru asked, Rukia looked curiously over at who was inviting him, "Shikamaru, when did you return?" Naruto asked happily that his friend is safe inside Konohagakure, "Recently while you were inside, mum said that if Rukia wants to invite you over to join us, you're more than welcome." He explained quickly. Naruto stared curiously over at Rukia, "Yes, Naruto please join us." She said, he smiled and said, "Believe it! What do your mother likes as a thank you gift Shikamaru?" Naruto enquired, "Stay out of the kitchen is a thank you gift in itself." He replied quickly, remembering when his mother gave him the deadliest death glare and gave him a troublesome speech, that made him storm out of the kitchen quickly.

* * *

They all celebrate and Rukia was so glad that, she also asked for Ino if she and Sakura are still best friends, Ino smiled and told her all about how their friendship started, when Rukia and Ino was alone, "…Ino-san, we women are really stupid; but still don't you agree, that friendship is more important than a simple crush?" She asked, last night when she was asleep she dreamt about her first friend, they were both kids and how they've met each other. He always made certain that she was late, "Uh oh, I know that look." Naruto said friendly, joining the girls was Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto. "Wanna share with us?" Naruto asked friendly smiling to her, "Yes, I've grown up in this place called Rukongai, the poorest district; you had to do whatever it takes to survive, then I remember meeting my first friend…" She told them in detail how they did what they had to do to survive, like stealing food and water, bathing in the lakes as the foursome travelled in the Rukongai for a better district with more cleaning areas, how they had to find shelter for the rain and nothing you own was your own belongings, how their friends suddenly died and she mentioned to him that they must become something. Naruto stared at her sadly, "Rukia-chan it seems that your memory is returning to a fast pace." Ino said after long moments of sympathy silence, "Yes, I guess she is helping me a lot to remember and also she is challenging me to remember her name." Rukia said matter of factly, "Who is she?" Choji asked. She looked at Ino and asked the next weirdest thing ever, "Ino…when you do get married someday and you have a daughter what name would you give her?" She enquired all the boys talked quickly about the latest jutsus and how their training is going with them.

"Shirayuki, why?" Ino asked after recovering from shock, "That's it, Thank you so much Ino, you're the best!" Rukia said giving a hug to Ino, Ino returned it though after she was again recovered from shock for the second time that same night.

After the party Rukia dreamt in this dream, she dreamt about someone calling out to her, this time in her dream she completed the first challenge by saying her name, the vision became clear and in front of her stood a very beautiful woman with long pale-blue hair, her hair on the left is clipped with a star-shield like hair clipper, light blue eyes, right side hair was cut shorter than the rest of her hair, she wore a white and light blue Furisode kimono, the top part was reaching the ground and the bottom part was long and covered her feet, **"Yes, Rukia-sama, now let me tell you everything that you've forgotten."** She said kindly to her only.

* * *

**P.S. I was a tad bit too lazy and I really don't know how to, I'm kinda new with research and stuff that's why I've took this summoning no jutsu from Narutopedia.  
**

**I'm sorry I've brought two times the Medical Ninjutsu...it's important for Rukia's Summoning No Jutsu...  
**

**Right now, what I can tell you as you've read, is that the Vasta Lorde's Partner had a katanna and when it's sliced at the right angle, it can make the enemy forget important details; like family members, friends, where you come from, so and in order to get the memory back you've got to work extremely hard to get it back bit by bit.**

**P.S. I've decided on the whim that Shikamaru and Rukia will have a close brother-sister relationship, here you can decide whether he must date Ino/Temari/girl with the glasses, so sorry my cds with the new Shippuunden has gotten a few errors and now I've forgotten what her name was that worked inside the Information Centre.**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE :LOVE: YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Shirayuki's Second Apology P1

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

I really didn't know what to do, but I am kinda depressed, anyhow, I've finally written this and a bit spoilers, alret, about how Shirayuki looks like and also I'm not so sure about her eyes...

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you._

_In glimpses of seperations,_

_We learn and must succeed in_

_What life is teaching us,_

_It is one tough lesson_

_I've gained you back...  
_

**CHAPTER 6:**

**SHIRAYUKI'S SECOND APOLOGY**

**PART 1  
**

**"Yes, Rukia-sama…now let me tell you everything that you've forgotten. I also need to apologise to you for I haven't been completely truthful towards you, listen to my story and then decide..." **Shirayuki said, mentioning for Rukia that they will walk at a slow pace, so that Rukia can see the rest of the castle.

"**It all began in the midst of earlier Shinobi Ages. The children didn't have a home to name/village to call their own home. One night on Christmas Eve, it was a pure white snow and cold, two married Shinobi couple, a man and a woman went on their annual break, and it was a necessity break from all of the fighting against the Senju Clan. They came across a dying mother, "Please Sir and Lady take this child…raise her, she has power that will manifest and be show to you when she is fifth teen/sixteen years old." A woman said, it was an icily wall/house to protect the dying mother and the child. **

**"Honey…" The mother said looking at her husband. "No, we'll be the laughing stock of the Uchiha Clan." Her husband replied, "We are already the laughing stock of the Uchiha Clan, by this we have a chance of being in good standing with our leader." The mother reasoned, they argued a bit; until the mother won the argument.**

**The girl was picked up by the mother, "What is her name?" The Uchiha woman asked, "Shirayuki…arigato, Uchihas now I can die peacefully and live no longer as a client to your clan." The woman died, the baby cried, the entire night through.****

* * *

****Ever since she was one years old, she had to play with the Uchiha Clan Leaders' twins, both were babies of two year olds, she really hated the eldest one, the younger one and she played and protected each other from the wrath of the elder Uchiha brother.**

**Seasons changed, years went on…Shirayuki Uchiha, learnt to be wittier towards the older Uchiha of the twins, yet handled with care and kindness towards the younger Uchiha twin. Then when the season of her twelve years old began, did the leader said, "both you are going on a mission, take Shirayuki with you…I wouldn't let my two heirs get killed on this mission; remember that as the two Uchihas' you need to complete this mission successfully before the Senju Clan members does." He reminded them, "Hai." Both brothers said. The room where the children received their missions, was dark and depressing, on the walls were the Uchiha Symbol and torchlight along each corner of the walls to give ligths to the darkened room.**

**They had to start with this small meaningless mission and the older brother Uchiha Madara would just start to try and manipulate her and Izuna to do this mission for him, she however refused to do his part of the work for this mission, his remark was both humiliated and hurtful. **

**"You never was and never will be an Uchiha…you're just a scrapped useless tool; picked up by the Uchiha to complete the missions." He said, "Aniki you've said too much." The younger one said, the older one saw something flicker inside the depths of his younger brother's eyes.****

* * *

****The rest of the mission did she give all her attention and help without a second's pause to the younger Uchiha brother, she gave him, her small smiles of recognition of his existence, the younger brother gave her whenever he could his smirks that made her melt on the spot, it was as though the older brother didn't win her affections, she gave the older brother her cold shoulder and would only heal or help him, whenever the younger Uchiha asked her to.****

* * *

****Her sweet sixteenth birthday, did she also have her own fan club boys/men that would do anything for no matter how stupid or innocent it was the men did whenever she asked them too.**

**She has bend the Uchiha Rule Number One: Never consort yourself outside the Clan Especially the Rival Clan. Now the rule didn't say which Rival Clan; she and the younger of the Senju Clan started to see each other, through sneaking out of their bedroom chambers, they would go and do a few trainings with each other when both of them are free.**

**When the younger of the twin wanted information from her about the Uchiha Clan.**

**"Why do you want information about the Uchiha, Senju-san? You think in order to rule a village, you need more power, more strengths? No, there is more to life than just power and ruling over your own clan." She said angrily, she walked away while it started to rain. Little did she know that another shadow was fallowing her, she didn't mind and she run as fast as she can back to her home.**

**

* * *

His dark grey eyes, scanning the forest where his childhood friend is walking, just for protecting reasons and incase she might need any assistance from him or protection against the Senju fool! _Why did she see him behind his back? Why didn't she tell him? Does she have so little faith and trust within him as her friend? If it is not his older twin Madara he must compete against, he must go and compete against this Senju poor idoit of existence. Shirayuki didn't belong to anyone but to him and him alone! _He stood there shocked, while hiding his chakra; _Since when did he start to fall in love with her? No he isn't in love with her, just being a nice overprotective man, doing what is best, following her and make double sure, nothing harmful is being done to HIS Shirayuki._**

****

__**He almost got caught by the ugly male species of Senju, of the smell of his best friend's blood, now even though _HIS SHIRAYUKI_, has a minor issues of rebellion against the Uchiha Rules and Regulations, he'll protect her, even if it means he must fight against his brother to keep her secret safe. He followed her all the way, he stopped when she said "_why do you want information about the Uchiha, no, there is more to life than just power and ruling over your own clan. _His Shirayuki has truly matured and for him, it was a painful stab in the heart, on his pale cheeks he felt as though blood rushes upwards to him.**

****It started to rain and he followed her, till she reached safely home.

* * *

**She opened up the Shoji doors of her Uchiha home, both parents weren't fast asleep, they however waited till she tried to sneak inside the house; hoping that they wouldn't notice anything was missing or she wasn't inside the house at all. They were inside their living room, no lights not even a single candle was lit. Sensing her chakra coming in through the front door.**

******"Where the HELL have you been?" The mother asked.**

******"AGGHHH! Mother, you know it's not very ethical or nice to sneak up on your daughter in the dead of the night." Shirayuki said, seeing her mother and father coming out of the shadows in their living room to the hallway.**

******"Still you didn't answer my question, where were you? It's too dangerous for a lady to be outside this time of night. Don't you already know we are in the middle of war against the Senju Clan? Any one of the enemy will kill you on the spot!" He explained in a cold voice, Shirayuki stared at her father and mother.**

******"Dad and mother it's not dangerous for me. Yes, I do know that. They won't kill me on the spot." She said, covering her mouth and knowing she said too much.**

******"Have you been sleeping with the enemy?" Her mother's voice was so soft, Shirayuki had to strain her ears to hear her and blushed furiously.**

******"Never mom! How could you think so lowly of me?" She yelled, running upstairs to her bedroom.****

* * *

****She reached the bedroom door, opened it up, bang it closed. She fallen onto her bed, staring at her ceiling; she always thought that when she and Horishima's younger brother started to see each other that it would only be the two of them and no clan no war, just the two of them. Yet when he wanted information about her Clan, she felt so much anger at him for the very first time.**

**A knock was heard on her door, "LEAVE ME ALONE MOM!" Shirayuki yelled.**

**"Shirayuki...it's me. Izuna." The younger of the twin brothers called softly waiting patiently at her door.**

**Silence followed them, she slowly stood up from her bedroom and opened the shoji door.**

**"Izuna..." She began, he came and Shirayuki wanted to hug someone so much. **

**"Shirayuki...are you all right?" He asked her silently.**

**"Izuna." She said tears were forming inside her eyes. **

**Izuna let one of his hands comb her long dark red hair, she had green eyes, a long Yukata, with green and red roses, bringing out her eyes and hair.**

**

* * *

****Shirayuki and Izuna stood there, he waited until she was ready and he held her the most of the night.****

* * *

****MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA (EVIL LAUGHTER)...CLIFFY FOR YOU GUYS!**

"Izuna...are you going to sell out on me?" She asked sadly.

"Never." He replied holding her tightly, he stared at the outside of her window.

"I'm...dating Horishima's younger brother..." She said holding him closely.

"Hn? Why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked hiding his jealous side well.

"I'm sorry, I was terrified." She said staring and trying to fight a blush coming out.

"...About what?" He asked counting till fifty thousand times and recounting. To calm his inner war.

"...That you wouldn't be my friend if I have hide this form you and dating him." She said, softly trembeling in his arms.

**P.S. I'm terrible at writing arrogant characters, so i just briefly summoned up what/how Madara is towards Shirayuki.**

**P.S.S. Because it's a X-Over between Bleach and Naruto, I've decided to make Shirayuki a woman, all will be explained in future chappies!**

**P.S.S.S. I didn't do much research on Senju Clan but i know that the first Hokage and Second Hokage were brothers, also the second Hokage is a rival for Izuna as well as Madara is.**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE LOVE YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Shirayuki's Second Apology P2

Okay first things first, Bleach and Naruto belongs to Kubo and Kishimoto not mine...otherwise ITACHI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

Naruto woud've had a younger twin sister and she would probably dated Gaara/Itachi/Neji/Shikamaru/Sai

This one idea I took to the one shoujo manga I've read and please if anyone knows about the full series called Shinobi Life...please, please let me know immediately.

It's about Vasta Lorde...only ONE difference though...Vasta Lorde took them into a different time, they can't time travel though...everything will later be explained.

I really didn't know what to do, but I am kinda depressed, anyhow, I've finally written this and a bit spoilers, alret, about how Shirayuki looks like and also I'm not so sure about her eyes...

That said please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

_In glimpses of battles,_

_Some are won, others are lost to us,_

_In frozen times, do we dirft apart to become stronger? _

_In glimpses of silences,_

_We meet lot of faces, some we will loose along the way,_

_Others we gain back,_

_I've gained a friend in you._

_In glimpses of seperations,_

_We learn and must succeed in_

_What life is teaching us,_

_It is one tough lesson_

_I've gained you back...  
_

**CHAPTER 7:**

**SHIRAYUKI'S SECOND APOLOGY PART 2**

**He stood there and held her most of the night, the Uchiha mother and father allow him to stay as long as he wanted to, combing her red hair and feeling himself blushing more at the proximity of HIS SHIRAYUKI being with him, he stared at her wall; he secretly loved it how her own bedroom was in contrast towards the other Uchiha clan members, it was all sorts of different colours within harmony with red and white, a painting picture of the trio when they were little was on a end table next to her double futon bed. Her other end table at her double futon which was already lain in open to sleep within, a painting picture of her adopted parents and she together, smiling towards each other.**

**"Izuna…I've been seeing the younger Senju brother." She said after she calmed down, looking him in his eyes and fight against the upcoming blush that will come out.**

**"Hn…Why do you see him?" He asked trying to hold his jealousy side from her.**

**"What are you jealous Izuna?" She asked playfully at him, smiling softly.**

**"…Hn…" He answered, staring intensely in her eyes.**

**"Yes Hn or No Hn?" She asked, she already knew the Uchiha Hn from the one to the next in which sentence they used it very carefully as to not hurt their comrades.  


* * *

**

**"…It's a No Hn." He said; he held onto her until his moment with her is broken. **

**Her window was open and he climbs into her bedroom. "Foolish little brother…why are**** you here?" He asked; Shirayuki slowly turned her head in annoyance.**

**"Not, now Madara…go to one of your fan club girls." She said holding her anger side in check.**

**"Now, now, sweet Shirayuki; they don't annoy me as much as you do." He said trying to get her attention away from his younger twin brother.**

**"Get it INTO YOUR THICK SKULL HEAD OF YOURS I'M NOT INTERESTED AT YOU AT ALL!" She yelled, turning slowly around, her one hand held onto Izuna's other hand, her other hand formed ice and she shoot it out of her finger tips in order to chase his older twin brother away from them.**

**"Too slow, my sweet, Shirayuki." Madara said.**

**"Oh really?" She asked, her ice was in front of Madara's already activated Mangekyo Sharingan, "If you come any closer towards me and Izuna, while we're alone, these babies will injure your ability Madara. Now co-operate and leave us alone." She said calmly.**

**"Shira…will you please heal Aniki's wounds for me?" He asked her, she glared at him, but nodded her head.****

* * *

****"You know where to sit and NOT ON THE BED YOU FOOL!" Shirayuki yelled to Madara.**

**"I'm injured wench!" He yelled back.**

**"So what? That doesn't give you the right to sit on MY BED!" She yelled back.**

**"So it gives Izuna every single right to sit on your bed?" He asked her.**

**Shirayuki walked and sit in front of Madara, "That is different…now find a spot and stare at it; IT MUST BE OVER MY SHOULDER UCHIHA!" She said in pure furious mode.**

**He glared at his younger brother, she started to heal his injuries, when it was a few hours later, "You can go back." She said simply, he grabbed her hand and she almost fell, he let her fall onto his upper body, he then turned around that she lay perfectly under him, pinning her wrists above her head, his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes shinning in a smothering heat, Shirayuki tried to kick him off of her, luckily for her. Izuna saw this and he interrupted them.**

**"ANIKI…DON'T COME NEAR SHIRAYUKI!" Both men started to have another duel against each other.****

* * *

****Since that almost incident Shirayuki, asked for Izuna to not leave her alone. She still had seen her boyfriend, which is until she got a mission where she and Izuna had to go together without Madara to accompany them.**

**They both were fighting against their enemies, a clan that wanted to destroy the Senju and Uchiha Clans, Uchiha Izuna was hurt. "Izuna!" She yelled, using an ice attack sending their enemies in a defeat frenzy, she picked up Izuna and ran with him to a cave; which she and her former boyfriend were training together three years ago.**

**"Izuna?" She asked gently, he laid there and she felt for the first time fear. She tried to make the fire, but that didn't work, so then she did again the opposite, undressing herself, she sat very close to Izuna letting her body warmth keep him warm, using her clothes to hide her figure from anybody's view.****

* * *

Shirayuki had woken up to a heart beat and a fire, when she looked around, she didn't see Izuna at all, "Izuna…where are you?" She asked softly. She got her answer, when someone pulled her closer to their warmth. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw Izuna's head resting at the crook of her neck, sleeping fully, she blushed when she felt he was all right and nearby.**

**It was on; one of their alone time missions, where everything changed for both the good and the bad. They walked inside a forest, Shirayuki and Izuna trained together for a very long time, then…she fell over something/someone.**

**"HEY WATCH IT?" She yelled, however what she saw made her heart beat faster. She was in love with Izuna's kindness he always shown to her. When she saw this unconcious man lying on the ground, he wore the clothes of a samurai, yet she didn't see his face, but he had long black hair.**

**"Izuna…what must we do with this bloke?" She asked curiously.**

**"We will tend his wounds, then leave him with survival food, water and all that is necessary; we'll speak none of it to Aniki." He simply said.**

**"I agree." She replied, beginning to tend to his wounds.**

**Izuna went and search for a cave where they can rest and keep away from the enemy's eyes. It took him nearly half a day just to find an empty cave. When he came back, "AGGGHHH! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE, YOU SHOULD GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!" Izuna ran to her side.****

* * *

Shirayuki was busy tending this man's wounds, when his eyes snapped open, "AGGGHHHH! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE, YOU SHOULD GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, out of reflex, her ice was in the form of a javelin, ready to strike this man.**

**"Look I can explain." He said trying to calm her.**

**"Why must I trust you?" She asked, still holding the javelin of ice between this man and her, for her safety reasons.**

**"Shirayuki are you all right?" Izuna asked, using his Mangekyo Sharingan, Shirayuki was the ONLY and FIRST Female that were immune towards the Sharingan and even the Mangekyo Sharingan. Her ice was made out of strong Chakras' that repel the Mangekyo Sharingan and all forms of Sharingan.**

**This stranger used his ability to also repel the Sharingan.  


* * *

****"Hey…why isn't your ability working Izuna?" She enquired.**

**"…I wonder self." He replied, staring at his opponent.**

**"It's easy dude…I'm also using a different type of Genjutsu and it's a family jutsu, passing from father to son only." He said proudly.**

**"Have you heard of these ability of his Izuna?" She asked trying to find a weak spot.**

**"Hn…this is my first time." He replied.****

* * *

At the end he came and live with Shirayuki after he explained to them both that his memory was erased, not completely but of only recent events. He told them both his name." **Shirayuki looked at where Rukia was, Rukia was now standing at one of the pillars of her palace.

"Please…continue." Rukia said, she had to fight over the emotions she had, hearing her story.

**"His name was Senbonzakura…as the three went together on this mission that was given to them both and it came to an end.  


* * *

****"Shirayuki…how are you gonna get this past your adopted parents?" Izuna asked.**

**"Easy, I'll just tell my parents that his a VERY new client of ours and has lost his memory, in so also forgetting what kind of mission he wants to give the Uchihas." She said calmly.**

**Ever since Senbonzakura joined them and lived with Shirayuki and her adopted parents, did everything change at a fast pace. Shirayuki founded out more and more pieces of him and he started to remember that he is actual a prince of a far away country; but is taking a long detour. He never told her how he felt about her.**

**Then came that incident…****

* * *

****That incident, changed everyone's lives forever, Shirayuki ran one day, with Senbonzakura close at her heels, both did love to spar against each other when it came to improving sword fighting skills. She ran, knowing all the twists and turns and even the shortcuts she had made for her and Izuna to sometimes hide or get first at the meeting hall. Shirayuki ran as fast as she could till she reached a shoji doors, she swiftly looked at Senbonzakura, he only nodded.**

**She opened the door, however what she saw made her freeze on the spot, Izuna was in one corner of the wall, Madara was reaching out to take his younger brother's eyes forcefully, out of his younger brother's eyes sockets. Shirayuki whipped her head, Senbonzakura just shook his head, both of them knew and had for the very fist time a silent agreement, their abilities take longer than the instant of the Hyuuga clan's eyes, the Senju Clan's eyes the Rinnegan and even the Sharingan eyes and by the time she and Senbonzakura can use their ability together it will be too late for Izuna. Shirayuki and Senbonzakura, heard the painful yell of their long time dearest friend; it was like someone had stabbed both of them in their hearts.**

**Izuna almost fell to the floor, Shirayuki ran and "Leave us!" She said to Madara.**

**"My dearest younger brother, you know it's for the best of the Clan." Madara said.**

**"Power will only get you far enough, but it won't help you reach your goal Madara. Revenge, is only child's play." She said coldly, she stared sadly at Izuna, Senbonzakura was in a flash next to her side.**

**"You're really a worthless excuse for a woman." He said.**

**"She's not." He said, his thousand cherry petals encircle him and Madara, if Madara wants to fight or kill Shirayuki. Then he'll die to protect her.**

**"Senbonzakura…don't search for unnecessary fights, Madara over here…I always thought of him as an annoying older brother type, but now…look Madara, because you're the Clan Leader, I'll only stay with the Uchihas as long as Izuna is alive, then when he is dead…you're on your own." Shirayuki said to both of them making her decision.****

* * *

That war came too fast and Izuna died of blindness, even though Shirayuki healed him, he couldn't get his Sharingan eyes back at all, Shirayuki and Senbonzakura were quietly married, they already had twins. Shirayuki and he ruled over his palace and kingdom; like a King and Queen did, although they were different than other Kings and Queens; you could've mistaken them for a happily ever after couple.**

**When they both fought side-by-side along with Izuna, died in front of Shirayuki's eyes, then if that wasn't painful someone else murdered her husband in front of her very eyes. She then went over to his side and started to pull out her heart, then with the last pieces of her chakra, she revived her husband, yet she died, leaving only the clothes behind. Her other piece of Chakra she forged herself into a weapon saying a prayer, that she'll have a kind hearted person that if only for a short while in life can wield her, then she'll find that same kind hearted person and will become her weapon for eternity.**

**Shirayuki and Senbonzakura's daughter and younger of the twins married and so the lineage grew, however that which Shirayuki casted on, were passed down from mother to daughter.****

* * *

Now a little about you, I am your sword spirit or Zanpaktò and I can manifest anytime I want.**

**You are a Shinigami or Death God…however I don't really know in detail about your life on this human world, before you and you're older sister Hisana went to Rukongai together, this village will have a family records inside the Library, ask for Shihion-san…to help you in your search.**

**You are exceptionally well on using Kido and it was that which saved your life. Renji is your childhood friend since Rukongai times, Kuchiki Byakuya is your adopted older and honourable brother, that has the same streak as Senbonzakura buried deep within his locked up heart, Ichigo is your other dear friend that saved your soul from being burnt to a crisp, Chad and Uruyu are also your human friends along with Naruto-kun and this village.**

**I've already apologised to you, saying that I need you to act as my heart, for if I'm about to loose you, I'm a weapon of destruction. It was after the Muramasa epic time.**

**You need to wake now, you'll be back inside the human world." Shirayuki said.  


* * *

**Rukia woken up, with tears streaming down her face, now everything made sense to her, from her friends that she lost to death and she saying to her red haired, buffoon yet a sweetheart of a friend Renji Arbaria that they both must become a Shinigami.  
**

* * *

**

**P.S. I'm terrible at writing arrogant characters, so sorry if it doesn't make sense at all...it's just a quickly show and I've decided to make it deffirent AND I brought Senbonzakura in and IF YOU MUST KNOW SENBONZAKURA IS A MAN, NOT WOMAN ZANPAKTO'S SPIRIT...READ IT ON BLEACH WIKI!  
**

**P.S.S. Because it's a X-Over between Bleach and Naruto, I've decided to make Shirayuki a woman, all will be explained in future chappies!**

**P.S.S. THE AGE OF NINETEEN SHIRAYUKI WANS'T ANYMORE TOGETHER WITH SENJU CLAN (HER BOYFRIEND)...SHE DID FALL IN LOVE WITH IZUNA; BUT MARRIED AT THE END TO SENBONZAKURA...LOVING HIM SO MUCH THAT SHE GAVE UP HER LIFE TO REVIVE HIS...SHE DID CONFESS TO HIM AND GAVE HIM A GOOD BYE KISS WHICH I DIDN'T INCLUDE INSIDE THIS CHAPTER. NOW I WANT RUKIA TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING OR EVERYTHING MAKING SENSE TO HER, WHICH MEANS...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LINKED AND YES, THAT KIDO WHICH SHIRAYUKI MENTIONED TO RUKIA...IF YOU WANT AND RUKIA FIND OUT HOW SHE AND HER OLDER SISTER REALLY DIED WILL BE IN A LATER MUCH LATER CHAPTERS AT FROZEN TIME. HOPE THIS CLEARS UP A LITTLE AND MAKES A BIT MORE SENSE TO YOU ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH RUKIAKUCHIKI FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS INTRODUCTION/CHAPTER.**

**ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EJ02 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPPIE LOVE YOU TO BITS YOU AND RUKIAKUCHIKI  
**

**Again be so kind and R&R this.**

SILVERDOUTRANE OUT :)**  
**


End file.
